A Mother's Love
by AcadianWitch
Summary: After an accident gives Medusa amnesia, Crona's Life is changed for the weirdly better, but how long will it be before things get out of hand? Summery supplied by jax-naut2.0. (Under new authorship, explanation inside)


Sunlight idly bled into the room through the crème colored drapes. The birds were quietly chirping, nothing seemingly abnormal about today. Richy's eyes slid open due to the sunlight as he internally sighed, fumbling for the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. The red numbers told the time to be 8:37. Richy groaned in response. Damn thing's alarm never went off. _I wanted to be up for 8:00! Ah, oh well._ Another ten minutes couldn't hurt, could it? He collapsed back into the bed, as he felt his eyes drift close. Before he could sleep, though, he felt something nudge his feet. He sat himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked to see the culprit. It was his dog, Alexis. She crouched herself at the edge of the bed, staring at him with needy eyes. Before he could say anything, she ran at him and pounced on his chest, forcing air from his lungs, as he tried to laugh.

"Hey girl, how are you? Sleep well?" He meekly asked with a pained voice.

The dog couldn't respond, so she just tilted her head and licked him in the face, much to his amusement.

"Heh- okay, okay." He responded, scratching the dog's ears. "You hungry? Food?" he asked as the dog began to run around in circles on the bed.

Richy got up and stretched, grabbing his phone. No messages, no alerts. He bit the inside of his lip, he was expecting a call. _Whatever_. Moving over to his dresser drawers, he produced a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, quickly slipping them on as Alexa sat at the entrance to the doorway.

He began to walk through his apartment, dog at his heels. He always did this in the morning, although why he did it always escaped him. Room by room, he would peek in. Maybe he just liked seeing everything just as he left them. Peering into the living room, he saw everything in its place. The blanket was flung over the couch, a gallon of Arizona tea sat idly on the coffee table. He nodded and moved into the kitchen, fumbling with the blinds to let more light in. He grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge, grabbed a can of dog food from the cabinet and moved to the stove, getting everything prepared. His eyes finally rested on his house phone. It flashed with a small red LED. He clicked the terminal to play any messages left. It spoke in a fuzzy digitized way.

 _ONE MESSAGE FROM: EMILY_

 _DATE: SUNDAY_

 _TIME: 6:18 A.M_

 _PLAY?_

He woke from his revelry with a start, quickly pressing the "yes" key, although somewhat sad he didn't hear the phone in the first place. The message began as he turned on the stove and began to prepare everything.

 _...Uh, he-hey! Richy! How's it going little brother? Sorry I didn't respond to your call earlier, I was dealing with some stuff on my end. I've really been trying to make time, but the higher-ups keep me busy, you know what I'm saying..? So, how's Alexis? I hope she's fine, ever since that startle we had with her last year. Hey, you know how I said I would come down next weekend and we could go out and do stuff? Current schedule… makes it seem like I won't be able to do that. I know, I know, I promised, and I'm really sorry, but there's basically nothing I can do this time. You understand, right? Look, I uh, have to go right now, we're about to leave. Again, I'm sorry, I know how much you miss me, I miss you too. Please just have faith in me here, okay? I'll call you in a few days. I love you._

 _...Beep!…_

 _MESSAGE END._

…

Richy sat slumped in a chair at the small table in his dining room, nibbling on an egg sandwich. With an exasperated sigh, he sat up again. It had been two months since he last personally saw Emily, damn job of hers. He remembered how excited she was when she first told him about her promotion, all the things they could do. A little bit more work, he figured, but nothing like this. He scrolled through his phone, glaring at a notepad file that had all of his weekend plans, all of which he had to change. Alexis was nudging at his foot again. Annoyed, he placed the phone down.

"Not now, Alexis." He muttered, turning to look at the dog. He couldn't help but feel happier when he looked at her eyes that melted his soul, or the cute way her head tilted. A smile graced his long face as he rubbed her ears. "You wanna' go for a walk?" He rhetorically questioned, as she began to jump up and down, pointing at the door with her nose. Richy grabbed his coat and a leash, and clicked it onto her collar. As he opened the door to his apartment, he thought to himself, taking in the cool air; At least he had Alexis.

…

Eruka stood in front of her small bathroom mirror fixing her hair; she could never keep the damn thing straight as of recent, even the smallest inconsistency annoyed her. Eventually, she just gave up, throwing it into a ponytail. She walked to a crate she kept in there full of clothes, trying to find something to wear, eventually deciding on an ill fitting t-shirt with some band she had never heard of, and sweatpants. Peering into the living room she saw Mizune sleeping on the couch, her arms flung over the side. She made a chirping sound whenever she slept. Now that Eruka was awake, she smiled. It was sort of cute, even if her sleep last night was hell on earth, what with them essentially having to share her small couch.

After glaring around the house to make sure nothing was watching, she produced the book from under another crate. She dusted the cover off, the same title greeted her as last time: Black Blood Project. The hastily scrawled name below it, "Meany Medusa's Stupid Book" was probably added afterwards. She rolled her eyes. _What the hell is this?_ She clacked her teeth together, trying to think. She needed to get out of the house for a bit, read this in private. Grabbing a bit of loose leaf paper and a worn down pencil, she began to jot a note for Mizune, glancing around her shoulder every few seconds. Shoving the book into her pocket, she quickly slipped the note onto the kitchen counter, before gathering her sandals, before exiting the house as quietly as possible. Running down the steps, she looked back up at her apartment once more, before striding down the street, as her mind raced with all the possibilities.

…

 _The void was mind crushingly black. Black as far as the eye could see. Medusa's amber eyes scanned around the room, trying to establish a base that she could understand. She still felt giddy from the events of last night, her face was hot, she found it hard not to grin. Yet these fell from her face once she finally saw the mirror again. She made a pouty face and slammed her foot onto the floor made of nothing. "Why does this happen to me?!" She whined into the void. Nothing answered her. She angrily strode over to the mirror, deciding to give Meany-Medusa a piece of her mind. Stomping into place, she raised a finger at her clone in the mirror, before stuttering at what to say. Medusa-Classic crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Neo-Medusa threw her hands up in exasperation, before deciding to sit this out. It was walking back from the mirror she noticed something different._

 _Around the mirror, she saw a small chair, next to it was a simple nightstand with the radio Blair had given her. They both reminded her of things that they already owned. She sighed, before gently placing herself in the chair, resting her face on her chin. She glances back at Medusa-Classic glar_ _ing_ _back with the same annoyed expression she always had. Neo-Medusa gritted her teeth whenever she thought of her. Deciding that there was little else to do, she began to fiddle around with the radio, turning the analog dials as various songs clicked in and out. It didn't seemed to be plugged in, how it even worked escaped her. She quickly determined that the radio only caught the same five or so songs, and would repeat whenever they ended._

" _Welcome to your life! There's no turning back!"_

 _She smiled as the song continued. It reminded her of last night, and of happier times. Her head drifted left and right as she sung along to the song._

"… _turn your back on mother natu-"_

 _She lifted her head at the sound of the music cutting into nothing but static. She tilted her head, before trying to change the station. Every station was now nothing but the same ringing static, and it kept growing louder and louder. Frustrated, she walked back into the center of the room, glaring at her copy, who had the same expression as before. Before long, the entire void was rocking with the horrible sound. It was a loud metallic bang_ _._ _I_ _t felt like it was being beat into her very skull. Neo-Medusa collapsed before the mirror, her arms placed over her ears, although it did nothing to relieve the banging._

 _BANG  
BANG  
BANG_

 _...CRACK!_

 _Finally, it stopped. Her head hurt like hell and her ears were ringing, but it at least stopped. She looked back up at the mirror to find the loud cracking noise that punctuated the end of the horrible noise. The formerly flawless mirror now had a small chip in it. It wasn't very noticeable, but it leaked a dark black resin. Another crack began to spread from it, and the further it reached, the more of a sharp pain in her head grew. It wasn't long before she broke down in tears before the mirror._

" _Please, please just_ _ **STOP!**_ " _she meekly yelled. It seemed to have the desired effect, although the crack now encompassed a large part of the upper half of the mirror. She noticed her clone's expression change though, her arms drooped at her sides, and her head was tilted back._

 _Neo-Medusa walked up to it carefully, her eyes twitching and her head reeling from pain. She placed her hand up against the mirror, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Medusa-Classic slowly let it's head down, to Neo-Medusa's horror. It's wide grin had the same black resin on the mirror slowly leaking out of it, her eyes were a disturbing mixture of black and gold, her mouth twitched in a truly unnatural way. It used its slender fingers and pale hands to poke and prod at the mirror, the hard glass stretching as if it was a thin membrane. Using it's pointer finger, she stretched it out all the way to Neo-Medusa's forehead, the membrane feeling cold to the touch. Tears began to stream down her face, as the clone withdrew its hands as it's grin grew wider. It suddenly lunged with all it's force at Neo-Medusa's throat, the mirror shaking from the force being applied to it, the cracks threatening to spread and split. She began to choke, as her copy slowly opened_ _its_ _mouth, it's jaw stretching far beyond what a normal person could. Her mind raced with fear, as her head got slowly closer and closer to_ _its_ _mouth, as it eventually bit down to quiet her screaming._

 _Everything was black._

 _..._

Medusa's eyes bolted open and she quickly sat herself up. A quick and worried glance around the room confirmed that she was back in the realm of the living. Everything was there, like her bed, and the radio. Crona and Blair were nowhere to be found, but the clanking of pans assured her that they hadn't left her. She pulled the sheets around her as a shroud as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

The dreams had been becoming more frequent, but the banging and the glass cracking were a first for her. They were usually nothing important, just her sitting about, swapping glares with her copy. It gave her a migraine just to think about the atrocious noise that the radio in the dream had made. She ran her hands through her hair as she tried to recover her breath.

 _I… what am I doing? The dreams.. what about Coco and Blair?_ She internally questioned, finding it hard to think about the whole thing. The dreams hadn't worried her at first, but if the recent one was anything to go by, this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Her concern was less for her own, and more for Crona and Blair. She was racked with all sorts of horrible thoughts about what would happen if her old self took over, especially with the things that Crona had told her about. All she could do was stare at her open palms. She resolved to meditate later and find a solution to the problem.

…

" _Ragnarok, cut it out_." Mr. Morrison stated, tapping his hands on his desk. Something was off, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what though.

He glared around the small one-room apartment he had been renting for the past month. It was simple, quiet, under the radar, perfect for all his needs and uses. He returned back to the small black desk, racking his knuckles on the smooth surface, as words and phrases cluttered his mind.

" _What was I like before this_?"

He shifted his head back and forth, his tapping setting a beat he found hard to break from. No, that still wasn't it. The words coming out of him had no meaning, they came out dead, as though they were mere bits of information. He clacked his teeth together, trying to bring back the thoughts.

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

" _Mommy_."

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

"...Mommy?" He repeated, with a frown. His rocking still hadn't allowed him to point anything out. He felt as though he was getting closer, though. Once more, on the count of three.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Thr-_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

He sighed, before clicking his beeping watch to silence it. He sat back in his chair, shaking his head; the signal was lost. The loss of concentration would make this even harder… but business called. Clearing his throat, he grabbed a briefcase sitting next to his desk, before straightening his dark tie. He had been going on the same routine essentially everyday, but it helped him focus. He clicked the doorknob, and left as quietly as he existed.

…

"..C'mon, Ragnarok, p-please eat over t-the plate at least!" Crona yelled as the weapon out of his back spilled grease from a plate of bacon all over the floor.

Ragnarok made a _nyeh_ sound that could best be interpreted as a laugh, much to the child's annoyance. He questioned at the back of his mind if he could _ever_ tame Ragnarok into being at least nominally normal in social situations; the burning sting of grease on his arm told him that the answer was probably _no._

Blair nibbled on a small piece of filleted salmon as she giggled to herself at Crona's predicament. "Hey, you know I can eat things other than fish, right? You really didn't need to cook these for me, I know it's a hassle." She explained, twirling her finger through her raven hair.

The boy briefly stopped from trying his best to eat his plate of bacon and eggs to smile back at her. "N-no, I really don't m-mind, I know how much you l-like it." He stated, trying to offer a napkin to Ragnarok (who quickly rejected such a silly device).

The cat lady blinked a few times, still bemused at Crona's situation with the weapon. She eventually turned her attention to Medusa, who sat next to her with a blank stare. The witch stared at her fingernail and a small black arrow protruded from it. As she waved her finger back and forth the arrow followed. The edges of it, she found, were as sharp as a knife, and it was strangely cold to the touch. She kept instinctively swallowing, not really sure what to do with this.

"Medusa? Medusa? Medusa!" Blair yelled, snapping Medusa from her trance, as the arrow quickly retracted back into her finger.

"What are you staring at over there? Your food is getting cold." Blair explained, cocking her head to the side.

Medusa smiled before picking up a fork to eat at least a bit. She didn't feel hungry, but felt compelled to eat for some reason. "It's nothing, really. Just had a weird… just been thinking about stuff." She nervously explained, with a forced smile.

Blair reciprocated the forced smile before biting down on another piece of fish, trying to find some other conversation piece that made this whole thing less awkward. "That sun dress you're wearing is cute, it looks nice on you." She finally came up with, glancing at Crona to pitch in.

Crona caught her glares, before placing his hands together. "S-she's right, Medusa! I really like it." He exclaimed, with a sincere thumbs up. Medusa simply nodded before returning to eat her food.

Ragnarok rolled his eyes before plucking into Crona's consciousness. _Christ, you guys are horrible at small talk._

The group returned to casually eating as Crona mentally sighed. _Yeah, b-but she's usually not like this. I d-don't know why she's so d-distanced all of a sudden._

 _Eeeh. Maybe_ _it's_ _a midlife crisis or something, I don't know. Tell ya' what though, another plate of bacon sounds awfully good right now…_

Crona grit his teeth, ready to complain but eventually siding against it. He turned his attention back to Medusa. "You sure you're o-okay? You didn't really e-eat a whole l-lot."

Medusa finally looked up back at them with a strange stare. It was a stare he hadn't seen in what felt like ages; a firm jaw, her eyebrows turned down, her amber eyes glaring into his very being. Crona gulped before speaking up again. "M-Mommy?"

Something seemed to snap within Medusa, apparently not having realized her trance. "W-what? Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't sleep all that well. Thanks for the breakfast, dear." She hastily replied before excusing herself to go wash her hands. Blair and Crona awkwardly exchanged glances of discomfort as Ragnarok kept poking the back of the boy's head.

Medusa eventually came back, rolling up the sleeves of the knit sweater she put on. "I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back in a bit, okay?" She declared, pecking Crona on the forehead, before moving to scratch Blair behind her ears, to her delight.

Crona abruptly stood up. "I'll go with y-you!" He exclaimed, knocking a few plates over.

Medusa cracked her knuckles and stretched, before politely declining. "I'd prefer if I could go alone. I just need some time to think to myself. I'm not mad or anything, I promise." She assured, making an "okay" symbol with her hand. The child sat himself back down, looking a bit dejected, but accepting. She shuffled herself out the door in a few seconds, leaving just Crona, Blair, and the increasingly annoyed Ragnarok.

Blair stretched her arms out in her seat, making a " _nyah!"_ sound, before opening one eye at Crona. "You want me to follow her? It'd be pretty easy in my cat form, if you want to make sure nothing is wrong." She offered.

A shake of his head confirmed Crona's opinion. "No, I want to let her f-figure this out. Let her keep her problems private. She'd talk a-about it with us if she w-wanted to.

"Still… I'm worried about her. She usually isn't that distant. It feels as though something is wrong she just doesn't want to tell us about." He croaked, slumping in his chair as something hit the back of his head. Ragnarok hovered over him, pointing to the stove, much to Crona's annoyance. It was never over.

...

Eruka's stroll through the park was leisurely yet disturbed. She felt unsafe carrying the book, it just radiated a vaguely evil aura to her. It's not like anyone came to this park on the weekends anyways, but she still tried to find the most secluded spot possible, a park bench in the corner. Breathing in the fresh air, she plopped herself into the middle before staring at the birds, internally preparing herself to delve into the contents.

The book was covered in a dark and old leather that had been worn by years of use. It felt ancient in her hands, although she couldn't figure out the exact age of it. She kept coming back to the title, or titles, so drastically different from each other. Whatever, it's not like it mattered now. She cautious opened the flap of the book and flipped to a random page. The handwriting was wholly uniform, it almost looked typed out. In simple black letters at the top of the page was labeled "Possibility of kishin revival?". She nervously glared through the page.

 _..My current job infiltrating the academy has given me a general insight into both how the organization functions, as well as it's day to day operations. All have been incredibly useful, and I have also managed to produce maps that detail a layout of the academy. It's quite confusing at first, but this is their intention (to stall outsiders). It becomes quite trivial after a marginal amount of studying. In essence, I have found that the revival of the kishin would be an incredible boon to the general state of affairs. I have long since theorized that the combination of enough black blood in its raw form into the sack the creature is contained could be enough to revive it in a primitive state. The rate of the advancement of my own creation has so far been… disappointing. He progresses faster than the other dozens of failed subjects my peers have attempted to create, but not nearly fast enough for my liking. He obeys my orders, generally, but is quite weak otherwise. I both believe that A: The revival of the kishin Asura and the ensuing madness wavelength will further hinder the ability of the DWMA to attack us, and B: that it will assist in the advancement of the black blood project. The actual tactics of such an operation are far in the future. I have no interest in simply marching in on a suicide mission, and I am unlikely to receive any real support in personnel from the council. The boy would be useful, but he is not nearly enough. Death is only constrained to his city, and I do not exactly favor my chances when he could possibly force me into a one on one fight._

 _...Current possibilities for support: I have highlighted several witches who could be easily tricked or otherwise forced into my servitude. There are also quite a few other rogue peoples that could assist me, as well as weak willed meisters and weapons from the academy that could be tricked in some fashion, but I find these unreliable for numerous reasons (page 50). Fellow witches are the best overall bet I have, although this indicts me for even less support from Maba and the other council members. See list:_

Eruka shivered as her eyes darted across the list. There were even quite a few she knew, and they all had little notes next to them. To her despair, she eventually found hers, with a hastily drawn star next to it.

 _...Frog, Eruka. Specializes in range based magic like most of my peers. Although badly tempered, she is weak willed enough to be manipulated, I have found. A prime candidate, overall. A reasonable threat would probably suffice, she caves incredibly easy to peer pressure. Notable close relationship to the Mizune sisters, see their entry._

 _What the hell is this!?_ Eruka angrily petitioned to herself, as she hastily flipped through the next few pages, her anger beginning to boil over.

 _...Mi_ _z_ _une Sisters. An odd group of six or so rats. They individually possess no physical distinction between each other, and generally prefer to scurry around as their rat familiars. Otherwise, they possess relatively powerful combat magic, although this is mostly in their combined form. My field observations tell me that at least four to five of them are capable of creating a singular witch with one being and soul. I have little idea on the metaphysics of this, but I prefer not to dwell on it. The personality portrayed in this form seems to override any they had individually, or maybe it is a combination of all of their individual personalities. Whatever the case is, they are close to Eruka Frog, which may help in gaining their assistance. Further research and field work are required to obtain more information._

Eruka gritted her teeth and closed the book, setting it in her lap. _Who the hell is this lady to judge us?_ She sat up and balled her fists, trying to think of an explanation for all of this. She was only stopped from destroying the street light next to her by the bark of a dog. She quickly turned to see the culprit: a german shepard and her owner tugging her leash.

"Hey, Alexis! Calm down." He muttered to her, before waving to Eruka, who nervously waved back. He didn't really linger very long, deciding that it was best to just leave things where they be and continue on his way.

Eruka, for her part, swept her silver hair out of her face and grabbed the book. She would like to have a word with this witch.

…

Mizune sat in the couch, sipping on a glass of lukewarm soda, thumbing through the note Eruka had left her. She twiddled with the strings on the hoodie she was wearing, curious and somewhat bored. _When did her handwriting get this bad?_ She thought to herself, raising an eyebrow at some crossed out letters. She began to skim through it.

 _Read this!_

 _Mizune,_

 _Sorry to leave so early in the morning without saying anything, but you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I have some business to attend to, I'll be gone for a bit, it really isn't that important but I still think I should look into it. Don't bother waiting up for me. I should be back later today. I'll see you then._

 _-Eruka_

Mizune chewed on the string, rolling her eyes. When did she get so formal? "Business"? She placed the note into her pocket, before moving to the kitchen and producing a granola bar to snack on. The next five minutes essentially consisted of her eating it while staring off into space.

"Well!" She finally declared, to no one in particular, "I'm not sitting here all day." She sat up, moving to the door, deciding to check in on Crona and Medusa. _That_ cute couple was one of the few exciting things she still bothered with in her life.

…

Medusa walked through street after street, trying to find the perfect place to sit and meditate. She learned about that in one of the stacks of magazines she had taken from the laundromat, something about healthy living. _Twenty minutes of silent meditation in a quiet yet well lit area can work wonders for the soul_. She just hoped it would work.

Finally, after what must've been an hour of aimlessly strolling around town, she found something that could serve as a quiet place: a sideways alley right behind a local diner. _It's hard to see here… the magazine didn't talk about that._ She internally noted, as she made a seat out of milk crates. Everything was in place, no one was around, so now all there was to do was meditate.

... _How do I do this?_ She moaned, going to cross her arms and pout. It was cold back here, and hard to see. She already missed Crona… and Blair. Even the frog lady. She was tired. Slumping in her seat, she began to think.

…

 _Everything was black again._

 _Medusa found herself standing in the same void as she had so many nights before. Her eyes rolled around the room as her stomach began to tie itself in a knot. "I- did I fall asleep? How? The lights- was I that sleepy?" She muttered to herself, balling her fists to channel rage she didn't actually have. The room seemed to be as she had left it last; the table, the radio, all of it was there. She slowly approached the mirror, gazing into it._

 _The crack was about as she had last seen it, piercing through much of the top of the mirror. In its reflection she saw her copy. It stood straight, tilting its head to the side. It's eyes lazily followed Medusa's movements, its jaw was slack. Medusa was resolute, this time, even if her heart threatened to shatter out of her chest. She planted her feet at in front of the mirror and yelled_ _;_

" _What is this! Wh_ _y_ _do you keep bringing me back here?!" She screamed, trying to overcome the lump in her throat. She glared into the accursed clone that stood on the other side. It's eyes simply glared at her, before it made what looked like a sigh and shook its head. It breathed on the mirror, before moving it's shaking hand to write. This was familiar._

 _TESTING YOU._

 _Wipe. Exhale._

 _SAID BEFORE._

 _Wipe._

 _It returned to its annoyed position, waiting for Medusa's response. She gritted her teeth, remembering the encounter not too long ago with this creature. "Testing me for what? You don't control my life!" She exclaimed, pointing to herself with her thumb. It smiled back at her, the same twisted grin from the last dream._

 _Exhale._

 _NOT FOR LONG._

 _Wipe. Exhale._

 _WHAT WILL YOU DO?_

 _Wipe. Exhale._

 _YOU ARE WEAK._

 _Wipe._

 _Medusa took a step back as her copy lazily lifted its arm up, their dark black nails blending into the void they stood in. She could see it yelling something, but what it was was unknown to her. A second later, an arrow flew out of the void behind her, crashing into the mirror. The membrane reformed, as her head began to crash with pain. She took small steps back as tears formed in her eyes. Step. Step. Step. Stop. Finally, it went as far as it could, before being retracted, as Medusa-Classic sighed._

 _Exhale._

 _YOU'LL BREAK._

 _Wipe. Exhale._

 _JUST A BIT LONGER._

 _Wipe._

 _That seemed to be its final message, before returning to the stance they had before, its eyes following Medusa around the room. She clutched her hand across her chest as she collapsed onto the "floor". She planted her face in her hands, trying to think. What_ could _she do? Fight it? How could she fight something within her conscience? Her magic wasn't nearly as developed as her old self was, either. What other option was there, though? Ignore it and hope it went away? She would go insane at this rate. Nothing she thought of made sense, nothing would actually work. All she could think about right now was crying. Tears strolled down the gaps in her fingers. Just last night everything was perfect. All the worse possibilities raced through her mind. She remembered the contents of that evil journal her old self used to have; would that come back? Would she start to hurt Crona again?_

 _The only sound in all of the void was tears crashing onto the floor._

…

Crona found himself sitting on the couch, doing what he normally had time to do: reading. Blair lay in his knees as a cat, he periodically scratched her behind the ear, to her cooing purrs. Sure, it was hard to focus on the words with his mind filled with worry about Medusa. Still, he had faith in her. _She'd tell me if it's anything really serious._ He assured himself, feeling something tap into his mind.

 _Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey._ Ragnarok repeated, as Crona felt a poking sensation in his back.

The boy quietly closed his book as not to alert the sleeping Blair, before setting it down on the seat next to him. _What?_

 _Don't get short with me, you're lucky I didn't emerge and fuck up that dumb shirt you're wearing. Who wears impact font t-shirts in this year?_

Crona gnawed on the inside of his lip. _O-okay, I'm sorry. What is it? You j-just came to judge what sh-shirts I can find?_ I _think it looks o-okay._

The creature hadn't emerged, but Crona swore he could _hear_ Ragnarok rolling his eyes. _Sure thing, pretty boy. Look, are we going to, like, do anything? I get tired of just sitting in here, there's only so much I can do._

 _Take a n-nap, then._

Ragnarok's sighs reverberated through Crona's skull. _No fun. I don't need to sleep, there's only so satisfied I can feel after it. Besides, that's what I do mostly anyways. Christ, you need more hobbies._ He complained.

Crona was muddling through all of the retorts he could make before he felt something pawing at his arm. Blair opened one of her eyes and sifted her head to the side. Crona took this as encouragement for more ear rubbing, which Blair graciously accepted, with a calming purr. The cat looked up at the boy, with that smile she had grown to love, stretching her paws out.

"Nyaaaaaaa!" She exclaimed, resting her head on the Crona's chest. "What's wrong? Are you still worried about your mom?"

Crona looked back down at her, maintaining the smile as best he could. "No, not really." He quickly lied. "I'll b-be fine, I just w-want her to figure it o-out."

Blair shut one of her eyes as a form of acknowledgement. _He's a really bad liar._ She mentally noted before resolving to do something about it. She jumped off of his lap and strode to the other side of the couch. "Come on!" She requested.

Crona internally questioned what she was planning before agreeing to do so. He scooted himself over, into the middle, before being blinded by a cloud of smoke that smelled like catnip. "W-what's going on? Blair?" He yelled as something grabbed him by the shoulders.

He found himself being flung into Blair's arms, his face firmly planted in her cleavage. She twirled his pink hair with her fingers, and hugged him close. "Nya, you're too worried about this whole thing, Crona. You need to relax."

The child shifted himself so he could stare up at her, hard as it was with her hands behind him. His eyes looked like that of a sad puppy. He mumbled in agreement, content to simply lie there, placing his face back into her chest. Blair brought her head to rest in his hair, clutching him tightly. "She'll be okay, I promise. If she ever needed anything from us, you and I both know she would make it a point to ask."

Crona closed his eyes. Even if he could talk a lump was building in his throat. Blair was nice, warm, the outfit she was wearing felt like a velvet blanket, it was nice on his skin.

"Look," she continued, speaking softly, "I know everything has been on the 'up' for you ever since she became what she is now, but problems are always going to come up. Nothing is perfect, I know that all full and well. But you and I both know that she would _never_ do anything to purposefully hurt you. I won't, either."

She picked his head back up, his eyes red and puffy, placing her hands behind his neck. "What's wrong, dear?"

Crona's teeth chattered, as he dreaded having to speak, but he felt as though he needed to. "I-it's just, I c-can't- I don't w-want her t-to g-g-o back to what she was. I-I promised that I would n-never let her. I just want everything to come out okay." He tearfully explained, committing to breaking down in front of Blair. "I don't e-ever want that t-to happen again..." He trailed off, before throwing himself into her, as he began to cry.

She felt the tears getting onto her shirt; she ignored it, clutching the boy as gently as possible. "She won't, Crona. She'll never let that happen. _I'll_ never let that happen, and neither will you. I promise."

The boy moved his hands around Blair's back, as he slightly picked his head up, tears streaming down his face. "You p-promise?"

Blair smiled at the boy, winking. "I promise."

Crona nodded, before picking himself up slightly. He abruptly flung himself back into Blair's arms, locking his hands behind her back, locking them in a kiss. Blair was taken aback by it, before settling down. Her hands gently prodded the back of his neck as their tongues lightly explored the depths of each other's mouths. It tastes salty from the tears, but she didn't mind. Eventually, he relented, backing up slightly, saliva running down his chin. "I l-love you, B-blair." He nervously explained.

She put her head against his, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you too, Crona." She whispered, giving that cute smile she always gave. "I always will."

A grin curved her lips, one of her sharp canines poking out. "We'll love each other _a lot,_ Crona."

…

Mizune sat in the mostly empty public patio with her feet propped up on a table. She didn't really have a whole lot to do, especially with Eruka gone. All she could do now was glare at the few people outside, smoking or just standing outside their apartment doors for some fresh air. The granola bar she snacked on tasted stale, maybe she would get another box of those later. It didn't take too long for an idea to run through her head: she lived essentially right next door to Crona and Medusa! She grinned before standing up, those two cuties could provide her with some form of entertainment, at least. She sprinted back into the complex, before slowing down while in the hallways.

Her eyes finally glanced at the apartment she was looking for. _Finally, something fun._ She strolled gallantly throughout the hallway, ignoring the awkward stares she received from one or two passerbys. She had mostly forgotten about her choice of not wearing bras, what with her usual outfits not ever needing them. She rolled her eyes as they gawked at her. _What's wrong boy, ain't ever seen a nipple?_ She internally remarked, glaring at others in the hallway, waiting for them to continue on with their commute. Most of them nervously shuffled themselves out under her abnormal glare. With that out of the way, she found herself standing in front of the door she was looking for.

Really, there wasn't much interesting about it, or any of the doors. What was interesting was the _contents._ She fiddled with the doorknob and found it unlocked. Smirking, she mentally thought of what those two lovebugs could be doing. A lustful shriek from inside the apartment confirmed her suspicions, as well as reminding her how useful that incantation she casted around the room was; it helped deaden sound. She checked her surroundings, making sure none would intrude, before carefully placing her ear against the thin wall.

…

 _Good lord._ Ragnarok snidely commented, as Crona found himself pinned up against the wall, Blair holding him up by his thighs. Their panting combined together in a symphony of lust, as Blair intruded in Crona's mouth for the second time.

It was hard to focus enough to reply to the weapon, with his tongue getting molested, but he still managed. _Th-thought you wanted something t-to do, huh?_

 _Y'know,_ Ragnarok continued, _you've become a real smartass. Especially since you were just bawling your eyes out to the purple pussy like five minutes ago about your mom. You know what? I'm gonna' go take a nap._

He felt a pain in the back of his mind finally retreat. Now he could focus on the real task at hand. Her tongue was rough on the top, it was awkward when he first met her, but he could now appreciate it. It felt weirdly stimulating, running inside his mouth, grinding friction against his tongue. He felt her chest pinned against his, their heartbeats syncing together. Her fingers ran across his jeans, assisting the growth of his rapidly increasing erection. She pulled away from his mouth. It felt strange not to have her tongue there.

"I never noticed until now, but you're so much shorter than me, Crona.. _Nya!_ So cute!" She said, giggling. Crona blushed and eyed the floor, not really having ever actually noticed. "It's alright though," She cooed, groping his dick, "you're big where it _matters._ "

He grinned in response, personally quite proud of that fact. He had little time to dwell as Blair quickly spun him around, essentially throwing him on the couch, landing with a soft thud. He looked back up at her, as she strode seductively to him, muttering the same incantation she used for everything.

 _Pum-kin, Pu-m-kin, Pumpkin…_ she repeated, as her apparel disappeared in a cloud of smoke, making the whole room smell like catnip. Crona wondered if that was going to get into the furniture, before those thoughts were dashed by the glare of her golden eyes. Something about the way they contrasted with her dark hair made him melt every time he saw her like this. She placed herself over him on the couch, propping herself above with an arm near his neck. Blair leaned down, mouth near his right ear. "I'd take that shirt off if I were you, cutie." She whispered, in a way that made Crona shiver. He complied, tossing it onto the floor.

"Now..." She continued, "let's get down to it, shall we?"

He looked at her with an intoxicated smile, nodding furiously. She licked her lips and undid the zipper on his jeans, before finally freeing his member from them. Blair beamed when she saw it, and became intent on satisfying it.

"I didn't think you still be this horny, ever since last night. Thought me and your mama would've tired you out..." She commented, stroking it painfully slowly up and down. What little of Crona's mental faculties were essentially shut down, as he gazed at all the curves of her body: her perky breasts dragging along him, her slender legs and arms. He couldn't even really manage much of a response, merely shrugging in response to her inquiry.

After another few painful strokes, her hands soaked in precum, the cat lady slowly moved herself up to meet him face to face again. Her naval dragged across his penis; it felt strange to Crona, to be aroused by so little stimulation, but he'd be lying if he said that he didn't like it.

Crona quickly latched onto her left breasts, his tongue methodically wrapping her nipple as Blair squeaked in response. He had quickly gotten used to the whole situation, quickly adapting and finding where all of her weak spots are; it felt fun to toy with her so easily. In response, her fingernails gripped tighter onto his dick, to his alarm.

"Ehhh, what're you d-doing?" He meekly asked, a brief pause from his mauling of her mammaries.

"Oh, nothing much." She breathed into his ear. "Juuuust making sure you don't use up all your energy in one project."

Crona always wondered why she spoke that way, all the euphemisms and whatnot. Then he realized he didn't really care. She positioned herself to be directly above his throbbing member, her pussy having smeared fluids all over his thigh after their roughhousing. She braced her feet against the other side of the couch; both knew at the back of their minds that doing this in the bedroom would've been more comfortable and safe, but hey.

She began to lower herself _slowly_ above his penis, as Crona ached every second through. His left hand was firmly positioned on her right thigh, as a sort of silent attempt to keep her from slipping. Something was off, though.

"H-hey Blair?" He quietly started. "I don't t-think you're lined up correctl- _hnnn!"_ He moaned, her pussy lips sliding around his member.

Blair feigned innocence, with an exaggerated frown, and a tilt of her head. " _Nyah?_ Blair doesn't know what you're talking about. You don't want me to stop?"

Crona could not manage a cohesive response, as the cat lady slowly slid her sex across his burning penis. All he could mutter was what she interpreted as a quiet " _N_ _oooo..._ ".

Giving off a wide smile, she decided to continue teasing the poor boy. Back and forth, back and forth, slowing down each time. Their respective sexes were both covered in his precum by now, and it made it even harder for there to be any real attempt at entry on Crona's end.

His mind was effectively a mass of brain matter with no raw thoughts, all he could think about right now was cumming. She felt him grab her hand, gently at first, then picking up in grip. _His panting is adorable._ She concluded, swiping his hair out of his face.

He could finally feel his limit reaching. He gripped both of her hands tightly. "B-blair? I'm gonna' cum!" His brain was entirely devoted towards sex right now, and his method of attack seemed clear.

"Hmm? But we haven't _even_ begun the real thing..." She whimpered, a massively pleased grin on her face. Suddenly, she felt his weight shift, and his back arched. "Eh? What are you- _hey!"_ She protested, before being quickly impaled on his dick, all the way towards the base of his pelvis. It wasn't long after before his twitching penis finally released his seed all into her insides. She slackened in her position as her own orgasm came not long after.

Both of them fell back on whatever support they could gain. Their panting again became tuned to each other, as he nervously stared her in the eyes. He slid his hands down her thighs, as she had her hands wrapped around his wrists.

"S-sorry Blair, I h-had to-" He hastily tried to explain, before he was silenced by a tightening of her hold on his wrists. She stared down at him with a face abash with crimson, trying to regain her breath.

"No, no.." She stated, panting. "It's fine.

"Besides..." Blair continued, laying on top of his chest, propping her hand behind his head. "..we'll have plenty of time for seconds."

"Y-yeah, I hope s-so." Was all he could manage, before placing his arms over her, content to let their body warmths merge together. Everything in this moment was nice. There was nothing to disturb either of them, and with nothing to entertain them except each other.

It _should have_ been that way, at least.

Blair's sensitive hearing was the first to hear the soft unlocking of the door. She perked her ears up in preparation, Crona being alerted by her sudden movements. Time felt like it slowed to a crawl as the door was quickly flung open. Crona's mind finally returned to his senses; it turns out, that in his passionate rage, he forgot to lock the door. It was way too late to cover up what they were doing, so he merely clutched Blair tighter and prepared to be judged the manager, or whoever.

He was instead greeted by a familiar voice.

"SO! How is my favorite couple..."

Mizune stood triumphantly in the doorway, her hands planted into her hips. It took a second for her eyes to open and for the whole thing to register in her mind.

"...doing?"

Crona breathed an audible sigh of relief. At _least_ it wasn't some creep. But what was she doing here, anyways? Blair and Mizune simply glared at each other, the former quickly blinking to register what she was seeing. She looked back at Crona, tilting her head slightly. "You know her?" She bluntly inquired. Crona shot an apologetic glance to a confused Mizune.

"..Yes?"

Blair simply nodded, before returning to stare at the confused witch, licking her lips. _Cute nose. Whiskers..._

…

"...Get **OFF** me, you dumb cat-slut!"

Blair essentially had Mizune pinned to the ground by her weight, forcing their arms to be intertwined.

Crona found himself fumbling with the lock on the door as the two grappled with each other on the floor. A confirming click alerted him to the other problem at hand. He didn't really know how to deal with these two. All he could think of was to wave his arms around.

"Please stop! Blair!" He yelled, desperate to calm the situation down.

Blair grit her teeth and flashed her fangs at the witch pinned below her. "Come to steal Crona out from under me, huh? Well I ain't letting that happen! You dress like a whore, by the way, at least put a bra on!" She declared.

Mizune continued to struggle with Blair, her hand shoving her face away. "Whore?! Who are you calling a whore! You're the one fucking the teenager!"

They continued like this for a few more minutes, exchanging minor insults, while Crona simply looked on in shock. He felt a nagging thing returning to his mind; he almost welcomed it's return.

Ragnarok emerged proudly from his back, spraying blood everywhere. _Another thing to clean up_. His head hit the ceiling on his way out, inciting a curse, before bringing himself down.

"ALRIGHT. I'm back."

" _W-wonderful_..." The boy murmured, finding it hard to take his eyes off the display in front of him.

Ragnarok glared in the same direction, placing his hands on Crona's shoulders. "Kinda' wish I didn't now. What the fuck is going on? Why are you naked? What is the cat doing?" He probed, moving himself in front of Crona. The second questioned internally answered itself, and the weapon could only shake his head.

He made what Crona could only see as a demon sword equivalent of tongue clicking, before shaking his head again. "Yep. Good stuff, really like to wake up to this. You need more friends. Jesus Christ. I'm out." He declared, collapsing into Crona's back. All alone. Well, except for the annoyed voice talking to itself in his head now… and the two in front of him.

 _Cats and mice don't usually get along._ He deduced. The argument seemed to be about him, for some reason. Eventually, Mizune managed to throw Blair off, who stood on her knees and hissed.

"Hey, kid!" She yelled, calling to the boy. "We got a score to settle, now. I ain't leavin' till it's done either. Mind helpin'?"

Both of their eyes glared into Crona's very being. He stared off into space, as what sanity he could afford slipped away.

It was never over.

…

Crona found himself lying in the fetal position, tucked up against a stack of pillows on the bed. The two were _still_ fighting at the foot of the bed, although at least now it turned to them walking in circles yelling at each other. He had absolutely given up on finding a solution to the conflict. He didn't really even get what score they were supposed to settle, he just dragged them to the bedroom because it seemed like they would hurt each other less.

His blood warmed. _So uh, you just gonna sit here and mope, huh? At least do something, c'mon, this shit is getting old._

Crona dug his head further into his knees, as he drowned out the yelling. _Ragnarok? I thought you w-went back to taking a n_ _-n_ _ap…_

 _Yeah, but it's pretty hard to when these two broads are yelling at the top of their lungs. I'm surprised you aren't doing anything_ _._ _I took you for being a wimp, but this is pretty sad._

The boy's eyes drooped. _W-what do you mean,_ _"_ _wimp_ _"_ _?_

 _...Do you even know what they're fighting about?_

Crona shook his head.

 _Oh good lord._ Ragnarok sighed. _They're fighting over you, dumbass. Remember when Blair got scared shitless over Medusa? Cats are territorial. She's protecting her territory._

Crona didn't really have an answer for that, continuing to stare at his knees.

 _...that territory is you. Get it now?_

He slowly rose his head up, as his eyes widened. _Over… over me?_

 _Yup. She instinctively thought of your protection. Ain't that just sweet? Now, how about you get over there, assert dominance, and settle this whole thing out? Make yourself worth arguing over, show them that you aren't just some weak willed kid._

 _Y-yeah! I'll go over there, r-right now, and solve this whole t-thing out!_ He declared, awkwardly standing up on the bed, trying to force pride in his voice.

 _Exactly!_ Ragnarok exclaimed, egging the boy on. _Go get em' champ! Fight the good fight!_

Crona shuffled his way to the foot of the bed, slipping off and landing gracefully in front of the two. Instantly, he raised his arms and grabbed both of them on the shoulder. _Perfect landing_. He beamed a sincere smile and looked up at the two, engaging in their petty squabble. His eyes slowly opened, trying to maintain the smile. There was a classic one liner he wanted to say, but it sadly eluded him at the time. They quickly noticed him, but their glare was less than loving. Or comfortable. Really, they look like they wanted Crona dead.

He glanced from side to side to confirm his idea, and he quickly withdrew his hands, falling back onto the bed. They slowly advanced their faces until they were inches away, feeling their breaths on his cheeks. Any real pride or confidence he previously had slowly dwindled away, although he could hear something in the back of his mind: a chorus of rousing laughter. Or maybe it was just Ragnarok.

 _Nyehehehe! That was hilarious! Anyways, good_ _-_ _fucking_ _-_ _luck bud._

…

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Crona meekly asked, as Mizune and Blair sat in front of him on the bed.

Blair patted him on the leg, rubbing her bruised shoulder. "No, silly goose! Why would we be mad at you?"

"W-well," He stuttered, "you l-looked at me with th-those eyes and you g-guys were fighting really b-bad…"

Mizune and Blair looked at each other with a bemused stare, far nicer than the ones they had been exchanging earlier. Blair began to giggle as Mizune interjected.

"Eeeh, I wouldn't really call it fighting." She stated, blood dripping onto her jeans from a scratch on her face. "It's more like a test, you know, we have a score to settle, you see. We were gonna' do it earlier, but we got kinda' caught up in it and…"

Her eyes looked at the wall with a distant look, before she snapped back into reality. "Uh, yeah, nevermind."

Crona was still a bit worried, but he breathed a sigh of relief, his shoulders slumping. Blair patted Mizune on the back and stroked Crona's leg.

"Basically, what this _subversive rat bitch_ was getting to was that we have a thing to settle now, a game of cat and mouse!"

The boy cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrow. "Isn't th-that a board g-game or something…?"

There were a few seconds of really awkward silence in the room as nothing seemed to move, except for the soft sliding sound of Blair rubbing his leg. Both Mizune and Blair looked at each other, both clearly amused by this.

"Well, uhm…" Blair slowly said, trying to begin an explanation. Mizune quickly interrupted, falling onto the bed next to Crona.

"You ever had a threesome, kid?"

Crona immediately blushed, looked down, and started to instinctively nudge his index fingers together. "W-well, no, I don't even know what that is…" He stammered, fully aware of Mizune's blank glaze.

"O-Okay, m-maybe I've heard of it but…" He continued, digging his own grave as Mizune continued to stare him down. Blair had resigned to simply lay on the other side of him, trying hard not to giggle.

Eventually, Mizune's piercing eyes became too much. "Once…" Was all he could mutter, far too embarrassed to say anything else. He saw Mizune's grin widen, as she slid her fingers along his thighs. She leaned closer to the boy, moving slowly as not to disturb him too badly, and leaned to speak into his ear.

" _Then how would you like some more practice, hm?_ " She whispered, in a way that sent shivers down Crona's spine. She leaned back, now looming over him, waiting for his answer. He could feel Blair's hands running down his back, as his mind turned back into jelly; his stifling erection didn't really help matters.

Eventually, they coaxed a tiny "Yes…" out of the boy, as Crona quickly found both of them whispering things into his ears. Blair's canines nibbled at his ear: " _Just calm down, everything will be alright, I'll make it feel all better…"_

Mizune licked the other ear, her other armed wrapped around the boy, controlling his neck. " _Don't let her get to you,_ I'll _be the one to make you feel all nice inside..._ " Something about this whole thing felt slightly off to Crona, but it was hard to really care, especially with Mizune's breasts about two inches away from his face. Her nipples poked out from the front of her hoodie, and he felt an instinctive need to shove his face in them, only prevented from doing so by Blair tugging at his ear and shoulder. He found himself resting in her tits, the warmth radiating from them felt nice on his face.

" _Nya!_ Isn't that just nice, dear? Hey, rat, if you even want to stand a chance, you could at least strip, not like you were wearing much to begin with!" Blair taunted, grasping Crona's hand and kissing him on the forehead. Mizune simply gritted her teeth together, before hastily jumping off the bed to strip.

It was pretty hard for Crona to see with the two flesh mounds jutting against his head, as well as his already shot mental sanity, but the way Mizune fumbled and tripped over herself _was_ pretty cute. It also occurred to him that this was the first time he saw the mouse witch naked, and he felt way more embarrassed about it then he felt he should've. It felt very sudden.

"Y-you know, you c-could've just told me about this earlier…" He voiced as Mizune flung herself back on the bed. Both cat and mouse looked at each other with a blank stare, before Mizune looked away blushing. She crawled between the pinned boy's legs, tapping on his erection.

"We could've, yeah, but we got kinda caught up in it and… yeah." She nervously recounted, her eyes shifting between the sheets and her hand latched onto Crona's penis. Her fingers idly played with it's head as she seemed lost in thought, again. The whole situation was becoming too awkward, so Blair snapped her fingers, and grabbed Crona by the chin, bringing him to stare into her eyes. She quickly moved forward and brought him to a kiss, their tongues mating for what must've been the third time today.

Mizune quietly received the hint and slid her mouth onto his dick. Her tongue shifted back and forth. It was quite the sensation for the boy, from above and below. Crona felt he should be doing something with his hands, although he couldn't pin anything down, other than to further Blair's embrace. He used his other to wipe hair out of Mizune's face as she worked on polishing his member, her tongue becoming slicken with both saliva and precum that left a salty taste in her mouth. The "off" thing that Crona felt before still wasn't clear, but it didn't really matter to him currently.

As Blair broke the embrace, dripping saliva all over their chins, Crona dove for a chance to latch onto her breasts, which was successful. She yelped in response to the sudden change, but it quickly silenced and became a low purr. His tongue circled around her nipple multiple times, while he used a free hand to grope at her butt. The novelty of a threesome still hadn't worn off on Crona, and he was facing a sensory overload; his only worry was cumming too quickly.

Blair looked down gently at the boy, as he gnawed on her tits, and then at Mizune, who she grinned at. "Having fun yet?" She pitched, before exhaling loudly at the boy's relentless assault on her chest.

Mizune didn't stop what she was doing, but she still glared back angrily at the cat. She mumbled a response: "Uh-huh..". It was hard to talk with dick in her mouth. She silently performed fellatio on the boy, somewhat surprised that he was still so eager after having already ejaculated ten minutes ago. Her cheeks were beat red as she kept thinking about just _how many_ times he and Medusa must've had sex. As her lips came to a rest for a minute she looked up at the boy, a bit to enamoured with Blair; that had to change. An idea stabbed through her mind. She prepared herself, before suddenly slamming her mouth down to the base of his penis, as she did her best to take of all it in her mouth. Crona was forcefully detached from Blair and he let out a voiceless yelp, his back arched, and he fell back against the pillows panting. Blair was startled and grimaced at Mizune, who finally removed her mouth from his member, pretty surprised that he didn't cum.

Crona's eyes fizzled in and out, as sweat poured down his forehead. He could see Blair and Mizune hovering over him, Blair glaring at Mizune, who had an apologetic smirk on her face, but it was hard to really think about it. He best summarized it with his voice cracking: "I-I-I-I n-need to c-cum!"

Both of the girls blinked in unison. It wasn't the first time Blair had heard that, it probably wouldn't be the last, either. Blair raised one of her fingers, in preparation for a nice flurry of seductive phrases, and a slow advance on the boy, but Mizune took the opportunity, shoving Blair to the right and positioning herself over Crona.

"Why," She exclaimed, her legs sliding against the boy's, "I guess we'll have to fix that, huh?". She gently began to lower herself over his penis. Blair, for her part, was sitting at the edge of the bed, again nursing her bruised shoulder, a scowl on her face. Crona didn't really have a particular preference right now, he was just internally satisfied to be getting some release. Her descent was slow but steady, and the sensations sent a shockwave through his body. Mizune was impressed at the sheer strength of his libido, and began to understand why Blair came to get so close to him. They stared into each other's eyes.

"You know, ever since I- _ah!_ m-met you, I always thought about us- _ah!_ doing this…" She confessed, resting and grasping his left hand. Crona looked up with an embarrassed look on his face, silently acknowledging the fact that he thought the same way. Her pussy felt _good,_ he couldn't lie. Still, he felt bad for Blair, wherever she went off to.

Mizune slowly slipped up and down, biting the edge of her lip in attempt to remain concentrated, her cum leaking onto the boy's thighs. It was refreshing to have sex with someone that had a libido like his; she could get used to this. The edge of her vision was tinged with the fluttering of something black, or maybe purple. She couldn't bring herself to care, what with the rod currently pounding her from below. It was only after she rested at the bottom to wipe sweat from her forehead did she feel something poke at the entrance to her ass. It finally occurred to her that that damn cat was lurking, though not before she planted her index finger squarely in her asshole, causing Mizune to jump forward.

Blair moved her mouth next to the ear of the mouse witch, licking the tips of them. "Aw, did the little mousy forget about the stalking cat?" She mocked, putting her other free hand around Mizune's neck, pulling it closer for them to kiss, much to the latter's surprise.

The cat had a rough tongue that felt good to Mizune, although every fiber in her being wanted to shove her off, she didn't exactly want to, although it wouldn't have been easy what with her neck and ass restrained.

Crona stared in awe at what was happening above him. Round about twenty minutes ago they were fighting each other over him, and now they were tongue-fucking each other. The display made what arousal he couldn't allot due to doubt about this whole thing flood to his dick, which stiffened even more in Mizune's vagina. Eventually, Blair's grip on the other slackened enough for them to pull apart and glare at Crona, saliva dripping down their chins and onto their chests. Blair dragged one of her fingers across his cheek, as Mizune awkwardly shivered.

"You want to cum?" She cooed, an inch from Crona's ear. He looked at her nervously, before staring up at Mizune, who smiled back. "Y-y-yes!" He sputtered out, what self control he had left disintegrating before their onslaught. Mizune pushed herself back up, as Blair nibbled on Crona's nipples, her finger still lodged in the mouse's ass. It didn't take much more moving, as Mizune lost her rhythm due to the pressure that assaulted her rear. Crona's hands twitched, and he grasped Mizune's thighs. "C-cumming!" He yelled, as he released his semen deep within his third partner, which was followed not long by Mizune's own orgasm, coating his crotch in her juices.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, only being broken by the creaking of the bed, and the rapid panting of multiple people. Mizune collapsed on the bed next to Crona, semen leaking out of her sex, while grasping his hand. Blair tightly held his other hand and began to purr again as Crona weakly scratched behind her ears.

" _Nya..._ That was… alright… but now it's my turn." She asserted demandingly, sliding a finger across his half-erect phallus, scraping cum off it, before letting it drip into her mouth. It didn't really take much to get him going at full speed again. He felt Mizune's grasp on his hand slacken, and he heard her slump onto the bed. Both he and Blair peeked over to find her seemingly half-asleep. Sweat dripped down his forehead, patting down on the sheets, as Blair giggled to herself, and rolled over a few feet. He turned his attention to her, and instantly blushed again as she spread her legs, revealing her sex. Crona made one more short glance at Mizune, before crawling slowly over to the cat lady, a small smirk on his face.

He grabbed one of her knees and used his other hand to prepare his penis for insertion, shivering at the drastically increased sensitivity. Blair kept whispering words of encouragement to him, beckoning him over. Something about her felt so warm and caring, he realized, as he looked into her golden eyes. Crona nudged his member against her vagina, inciting a small moan from Blair. She opened one eye.

"It's alright, it's okay. Come to me." She whispered, beckoning him to enter her. He was only stopped from doing so by something cold hitting his back. Crona blinked confusingly as he turned around to find the cause of the intrusion. His eyes clicked onto Mizune, who laid down, her head propped up by her hand. "Let's just get to it, yeah?" She yawned, before quickly shoving her foot forward, impaling the boy onto the ravenette. It was hard to Crona to register how quickly things changed, as his already sensitive lower half was on fire again, now in the tight wet confines of Blair; he also found himself shoved between her breasts, he could feel her quickly rising heartbeat. He moaned into the mounds of flesh, as Blair reeled back from the shock of it.

She soon found Mizune to be hovering over her, a deranged smile on her face. Blair snarled at the sudden intrusion, but was distracted as Crona abruptly began to thrust in and out of her, exciting yelps from both of them. Mizune sat cross legged next to her, twiddling cum in between her fingers.

Crona dug his hands further into Blair's stomach, thrusting as gently as he believed he could manage. It wouldn't take long for him to ejaculate at this rate. Mizune, for her part, slowly licked cum off her hands, sluttily eyeing Blair. Her tongue was covered in white, and she reached one of her hands out to grab the cat by the neck, to bring her in for a kiss. "It's just a little payback, you know…" She taunted, before the two kissed again.

Their saliva mixed with the semen, creating a salty consistency that gnawed at their taste buds. Crona, for his part, found the display pretty hot, as he took marginal breaks from suckling on her Blair's breasts or pounding away at her pussy to simply stare in awe at what the hell he was watching. His motions were wild and erratic, as he pounded away with , he realized that he wouldn't last any more longer at this rate. Blair and Mizune broke the kiss, as strands of saliva and semen dragged across from each other's lips; this basically did him in. He quickly spoke up while he could. "B-Blair? I'm gonna…" Blair quickly leaned her head back while Mizune stroked his hair, encouraged him to release his semen into her.

A few more thrusts into her was all it took for that end to finally come, as he slammed himself forwards for one last time, releasing his seed into her. His eyes rolled back into his skull as his dick twitched inside of her, splattering her insides white. Sweat poured from them both now, as Mizune moved to grab Crona, deciding that a nap would fix things.

…

"So who won? Me or the rat?" Blair inquired, to Crona's bemusement. He blinked a few times, looking at the two women snuggled closely to him.

"Uhm… uh…" He muttered, unsure of how to respond to the inquiry.

Mizune nudged him with her head. "What? It's a pretty simply question: who made you cum harder?" She vulgarly stated.

Crona laid his head back, fully aware of their sharpening stares as his mind raced to find an answer that wouldn't piss them off. He figured he had to at least make a choice, or that's at least what the glistening stares told him.

Ultimately, he responded by meekly grabbing them both, as they waited in anticipation. After about thirty seconds of silence, he pointed his head in Blair's direction, almost instantly feeling bad for Mizune.

It took a second for it to really click in any of their minds. Blair responded by getting a big dumb smile, her canines reflecting in the light. She then giggled and shoved her face into Crona's neck. He nervously looked at Mizune, who had a blank expression marked with red.

"W-whatever… It's not like I like you that much anyways..." She angrily voiced, dejectedly laying her head next to the boy. She was startled by a sudden grasp on her shoulder. Blair leaned over Crona to glare at Mizune, who fully expected some kind of petty retribution. Instead, she simply leaned close, a bit too close, and licked Mizune on the cheek.

"Wouldn't worry about it too much, _nya._ You'll get plenty of time to learn from the best." She gloated. Mizune had to stare away, she felt herself a bit too touched by this prissy cat and her loverboy, before giving a quiet "Yeah, okay." and resting her head on Crona's chest.

They were all tired now, and after some quick chit-chat, they all quickly passed out, grouped up in the mound of pillows at the head of the bed. Crona went to sleep dreaming lewd thoughts about Mizune, although he would never admit to them. He still felt a bit awkward, though and he never found out why; it felt like someone was watching them. Oh well.

It was over now.

…

Medusa strolled slowly through the park that no one ever really went to. She had heard about it from some locals, but had never really been herself. Her eyes were crimson and puffy from crying, she grasped her arm and kept trying to find an answer for everything. At least here it was quite nice and quiet. Maybe it would've helped to have come here first. The birds were chirping, the leaves were rustling; it was nice.

As her shoes clacked against the pavement she saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the park benches, looking through some book she couldn't quite see. Medusa tilted her head in an attempt to clear her foggy mind, before the figure stood up and hastily closed the book; it finally clicked when she saw her flowing silver hair.

"Froggy…?" She slowly questioned, before repeating it a bit more excited. "Froggy! What are the chances of seeing you here! I was just walking after thinking and I-" She attempted to explain, before Eruka cut her off with a finger.

"I told you not to call me that." She demanded. "My name is Eruka."

Medusa felt a bit hurt by her overly rude tone. What had she done wrong? She nodded and restated her name. The frog witch sighed, before crossing her arms.

"Look, Medusa, I don't know if you think this whole thing is a game or whatever-" She began, waving her arms around. "-but it's not funny. I heard about what you were trying to do, reviving the… you know what."

Medusa blinked a few times, mostly just confused about the whole situation, she rolled down the sleeves on her sweater, before shrugging. "I-I really don't get what you mean. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." She quickly apologized.

Nothing about this whole thing sat right with Eruka, especially after what she had read in the book. Was this all just a joke? Or something more serious?

"I don't get you Medusa, I really don't. I can't really tell you what I think of you anymore." She exclaimed, moving hair out of her face.

The snake witch, for her part, was getting increasingly worried that she had done something wrong, but she didn't know what. All she could do was clasp her hands together and ask in thirty different ways what she had done so wrong against Eruka.

Eruka was prepared to offer a lengthy and chastising explanation to this before something clicked in Medusa's mind. _Coco!_ She had been gone for a while and Crona was probably getting worried about her. She would go see him right now, in fact, and tell him that it was all going to be okay (she hoped). She quickly apologized to a frustrated Eruka, before shuffling off as ditzy as she had came.

Eruka stood in silence for a good minute or two, watching Medusa skip off. _What the hell is this bitch, anyways?_ She mused, before storming off.

…

... _Damn mouse!_

Mizune wasn't home. _WHY?!_ Eruka yelled in her head, as she stomped to Medusa and Crona's apartment. No note, nothing. At least when she stormed off without warning, she made sure to let someone know. She had slipped the black blood book under the place where she had last hidden it while she was in Mizune's apartment.

She didn't really know where else the mouse could be, other than that damn snake lady's pad. It was as good a guess as any, it's not like Mizune got out much anyways. She thought, at least. Really, she didn't exactly ask that sort of thing very often. She eyed the door to their apartment, quickly realizing that it was slightly ajar, a strange facet for any apartment to have. Looking over her shoulders, she made sure no one was watching, before sneaking inside.

The apartment was pretty normal, if you ignore the small dent in the wall over there, and the stains on the couch. Was it water? She didn't really know, and she didn't exactly _want_ to know right now. She shrugged and closed the door behind her. Afterwards, she went to the kitchen, curious to find where Mizune was; instead, she found Medusa.

She simply blinked at the snake witch, who sat at the table with a big dumb smile on her face, sipping on a cup of tea. It took her a few seconds to notice Eruka, who stood at attention, mostly dumbfounded. Her eyes widened, as she quickly put the cup down.

"Froggy! Or Eruka, whatever!" Medusa beamed, clapping her hands together, her cheeks a shade of pink.

Eruka blinked a few times, her hands at her sides. "M-Medusa… Look, I just want to know where Mizune is. She wasn't home." She explained.

Medusa clapped her hands again for the second time. It made Eruka's ears ring. "She's over there!" She declared, pointing a finger in the direction of what must've been their bedroom. Eruka raised an eyebrow, fidgeting with her hands. "In there." She restated, followed by Medusa nodding a few times. She then sat up, and beckoned her to follow. "I'll show you."

The lady shuffled her way over to the door, quietly opening it, peering inside, and again waving over a very confused Eruka. Medusa slowly reopened the door, just a crack so that they could both peer inside. Eruka's eyes darted around the room, before settling on the bed, as her face became long and her eyes widened. Really, it was more of a blur given the limited viewing space, but her mind filled in the blanks; the voices helped.

" _I-_ _I_ _-_ _I-I_ _n-need to c-cum!"_

Instantly, she tripped back in shock, landing on her butt with a thud. Medusa quietly closed the door before rushing to her aid, as she hastily picked her up off the ground. Medusa tilted her head.

"Why blush?"

"Y-you're k-k-kidding right? T-they're fucking your son..." Eruka pointed out the obvious.

Medusa simply shrugged, giving off that dumb smile. "I don't mind, really. As long as Coco is happy, I am!" She voiced, patting the nice frog lady on the shoulder. Eruka felt everything blur out of her vision, as she felt quite tired now. Really, a nap would be nice. She didn't even care about telling Mizune about the book now, she just wanted to sleep. Alcohol would help mend it, now that she thought about the situation. Her hands were now planted firmly into her forehead.

"You stupid snake... _ugh!_ " Eruka complained, before storming off in the direction of the door. Medusa pulled her hands to her chest and watched her as she left, slamming the door behind herself.

Eruka didn't look back as she ran back to her and Mizune's apartment, slamming another door, and locking herself in the bathroom. She turned the faucet on, before throwing cold water in her face. Was she dreaming this? Chilly water getting into her eyes confirmed that this was, in fact, real. She groaned, before moving to sit on the edge of the sink, her face in her hands. She had to think, some kind of plan, she had to tell Mizune about what she had read about, but she just ended up feeling disgusted with the mouse. She leaned back against the mirror, groaning. Why did she get stuck with these people?

…

 _Hey, everyone, it's Turtyrus! (I'll be commenting something to prove this is me) Some of you may be wondering why the shift in author's, thought I'm sure you'll all know why this is the case by now (Or unless AcadianWitch makes it obvious in the description for the story in which case you can imagine me as Swiper the Fox snapping his finger as his plans of being a sneaky-sneak is foiled again), but_ **A Mother's Love** _will now be under the care of this author. In case any of your have questions I'll just address a few things I feel necessary to._

 _As I have written many a times in the Author's Notes at the end of most of my chapters in AML, life is not very kind to me. Despite things not really working in my favor I am a bit on the "up", seemingly trying to settle to even ground. If I were to be honest I've been really thinking about getting rid of this story for some time now, but I want to be clear that I hadn't plan this because I lost interest in the story. On the contrary I've wanted to get back to doing this for some time. I just could never find the drive to. These two statements may come off as conflicting, but I'm not exactly sure about how to put it and still make sense. I've been as honest as I can with you guys about things as I can and I'll try one last time. I guess the best way to really describe it is that everytime I uploaded a chapter since after CH5 it seemed that something bad would happen on my end and it took some time to recover from each one and then get the next chapter out which would soon follow with something else impeding me, and it also has come to the point where I'm afraid to talk about my personal life with friends/family on a deep level because it feels like REALLY talking about these things just makes it all worse. It sounds very superstitious, I agree, but I can't help but feel this way about it since it's just the pattern that keeps repeating. I don't feel this story is "Cursed" or anything, it's just timing that had gotten so bad that it feels like a phantom watches over me for some time to knock me down whenever I try to stand up. Then again, my timing for things are almost always bad.  
_

 _But I NEVER wanted to stop the story for you guys. As much as I had become irrationally concerned about each update and its personal consequence toward me it would also be unfair to everyone who comes to the story to read it. All of your reviews has helped me in the darkest of times, made me feel like I'm worth something when I felt like the most useless human being in the world, and I had a genuinely great time writing the story not just because I had fun doing it but because it made you, all 100 or so of you have a good time. As someone who wants to do writing for a living I cannot express the joy it has brought me to have, at least on a small level, genuinely entertain people with my writing, even if it's admittedly smutty FanFiction when you boil it down._

 _On October 10th, 2017, when CH9 was up and there was another one of my big gaps between chapters I received a PM. Obviously I'm going to keep their screen name anonymous but I bring this up because it's one of the things that made me think, but I do want to note that it was NOT AcadianWitch:_

What ideas were you going to add to the story so that I can find someone to finish it?

 _I want to be clear that I do not hold this person in a negative regard now, but when that message was sent it hit pretty hard, and it was sent at one of my unfavorable times so all I felt at the time was hurt, offended, and embarrassingly indignant. I wrote CH10 really as a point to myself that "Fuck that, I can still continue this!" and updated it sometime in December, but shortly after, as I have said, life took another unfavorable turn. I absolutely hated to admit it to myself, but I couldn't do it anymore. I can't handle the horrendous pattern it always followed for me anymore._

 _Again, I do not think of this person negatively. I can understand wanting a story on here to update, and I can understand the impatience, and I know think that the message didn't come from a place of ill meaning, but just someone who wants to see something through (Though perhaps wording could have been better)._

 _So, sometime this month of July I received a message AcadianWitch with an interest to adopt the story even before I made the final decision public. I read through their stories and I very much liked what I have read and thought they'd be the perfect author to take on the story. For a little while I will be having a hand and helping out with the CH11 while working with AcadianWitch, and I'll be helping out as much as I can for a little while more but AcadianWitch is the one who put most of the legwork into this chapter and I have to thank them for taking the interest to keep this story alive, and hopefully until its end. A swell individual and I hope you check out their other works on here._

 _The first 10 chapters of the story will temporarily stay on my account and continue from CH11 on AcadianWitch's account for about a month's time (Until I think just before the end of August?) just to give you all enough time to know where to go for AML from now on. If any of you who follow the story happen to know other follows be sure to let them know as well._

 _After this at some point I will be taking information about my personal life out of Turtyrus (In my bio, Stories), and ask that AcadicanWitch will remove my bit of words here as well when the time comes to transition the story fully from Turtyrus to here. I absolutely appreciate all of the emotional support you have all given me in my darker times, I mean it, but I think it would be better to just have let the account BE Turtyrus, not the man behind it. This story means a lot to me, and you guys mean a lot to me. I may put SOMETHING up on Turtyrus from time-to-time, but as far as AML goes, this is my (Sorta?) farewell to it. Time to let someone take the wheel that can actually keep this thing going._

 _I'll always remember the fond side of this and the support I got from all of your kind words and criticisms._

 _Now that I got all of my weird and sappy shit out of the way I'll let the AcadianWitch take over and introduce themself to ya'll (Maybe they can lighten the mood a bit since I went full heart on table). Again, I recommend to check out their stuff, if your into Soul Eater this a place to go to._

 _Good Morning, Good Evening, and Goodnight._

 _-Turtyrus_

 _Hello everyone, AcadianWitch speaking here. The decision to adopt AML was something I had been considering inquiring about for quite a while (about since May), but I didn't choose to pursue it at first because of a few things I wanted to write first. Recently, of course, I asked Turtyrus, and he graciously agreed to give me authorship of the story, something I am very thankful for. Cooperation on both of our ends has meant that the story has been written with very little trouble, and we believe that you will enjoy what we have in store for the next chapters. Currently, as stated above, the story will remain under Turty's account until a bit of time or something else has passed, in which case I will be assuming it under my account. Although no one can see the future, and there will be troubles that inhibit production in the future, I can assure you with nearly 100% of my faith that I will see this story through to it's conclusion; that could be a year from now, it could be another four years from now, I can't really say, but I can say it will be done. I don't have much more to say here other than: stay tuned!_

 _I suppose I should introduce myself, otherwise. Generally, I go the name "Zog" on the internet, and have been on twitter for nearly six years, among other websites. I never considered myself a person to watch TV, or even anime, but I did watch Naruto (all of the original series, a bit of shippuden) and Yu-Gi-Oh! (especially the original and 5DS), and the idea of fanfiction was pretty new to me. I read plenty of stuff for about a year, but I did eventually try writing some of it myself. They were never very long, and I don't know how much of it I ever released, but I imagine they were pretty bad. Anyways, I first watched the Soul Eater anime back in 2014, and absolutely loved it. I rewatched it once or twice and stayed in the fandom for about two years, before dropping out as my interest waned, having mostly to do with a dark period in my life that consisted of some weird events that I don't really like to remember. Late last year, though, my interest peaked as I rewatched it because it popped up in my netflix queue, of all things. I instantly remembered how much I loved the series, and quickly popped back into the community, and also read the manga as of early this year (talk about a dark ending…). Like most people who write these things, I always had an interest in writing, although most of what I had done prior were historical essays. I applied them to a few things, but was never satisfied with what I wrote, and decided to read a bit before seriously dedicating a lot of my time to this. It didn't take long for me to find AML and I instantly fell in love with it, it helped and inspired me to write my own stories, although I will let those stand on their own; if you liked what AML contained, content wise, I suggest you flip through them._

 _There isn't a whole lot I can say about me, otherwise. I have plenty of interests, but they aren't really all that relevant to what will go on here. I do have a very stable life, and a comfortable financial situation, and can near always guarantee that I will be capable of writing, even if I don't always feel up to it. What I said before is something I will maintain: I'll see this story through to its end, no matter what gets in the way. I can't promise any real schedule with what I post personally, or with AML, but it will get better as we get more used to it. I don't have much more to say, other than that I will keep it as close as possible to Turty's original, and we are currently working close together to ensure top quality content for it. I will be updating my bio on with any notable information if you are curious, and I encourage you to PM me with any questions or requests (I check everything I get), and especially to or DM me on twitter, that is where I am most active, especially if you are curious of "who I am"; see the bottom of this letter._

 _Otherwise, I do not believe there is anything more that needs to be said, as of now. As said, PM or whatever with questions if you have any. I am very grateful to be given this opportunity to continue my favorite bit of fanfiction, and hope to not disappoint._

 _-AcadianWitch_

 _twitter dot com slash TheSoleEater is my twitter, talk to me on there if you want._


End file.
